As researchers in the fields of molecular and cell biology increasingly utilize fluorescent probes as research tools, the ability to select the wavelength of fluorescence is becoming critical. As increasing numbers of multiple-color applications are developed, the ability to produce novel fluorescent probes with detectably distinct fluorescent signals is becoming ever more important.
Unsymmetrical cyanine dyes have previously been used as fluorescent stains for nucleic acids, see for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,867 to Lee, et al. (1989) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,937,198 to Lee, et al. (1990). The general spectral properties of the previously described cyanine dyes could be selected somewhat by changing the number of methine groups in the dye, and whether the dye incorporated a pyridinium or quinolinium ring system (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,321,130 to Yue et al. (1994); U.S. Pat. No. 5,410,030 to Yue et al, (1995); U.S. Pat. No. 5,436,134 to Haugland et al. (1995); U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,977 to Yue et al. (1996); U.S. Pat. No. 5,658,751 to Yue et al. (1997); and U.S. Pat. No. 5,863,753 to Haugland et al. (1999). In particular, monomethine dyes that incorporate pyridinium ring systems typically exhibit blue to blue-green fluorescence emission, while those that incorporate quinolinium ring systems exhibit green to yellow-green fluorescence emission. Trimethine dyes are substantially shifted toward red wavelengths, and pentamethine dyes are typically shifted even further, and may exhibit infrared fluorescence emission.
While the spectral properties of cyanine dyes can be finely adjusted by selection of appropriate dye substituents, there were nevertheless regions of the visible spectrum where suitable fluorescent cyanine dyes that were useful as nucleic acid stains either did not exist, or did not possess particularly favorable fluorescence properties.
The dyes of the invention incorporate additional nitrogen atoms in the aromatic benzazolium portion of the dye. The dyes of the invention exhibit a bathochromic spectral shift (a shift to longer wavelength) of approximately 30 to 50 nm relative to otherwise structurally similar cyanine dyes known in the art. This bathochromic spectral shift yields dyes that are particularly useful for excitation in the wavelength ranges between 500 nm and 600 nm and at >630 nm. Of particular importance are the dyes of the invention that exhibit absorbance maxima between 530 nm and 550 nm, as they match the principal emission lines of the mercury arc lamp (546 nm), frequency-doubled Nd-Yag laser (532 nm), and HeNe laser (543 nm).
Styryl dyes that complex with lipid-complexed poly(amino acids) have been described previously (U.S. Pat. No. 5,616,502 to Haugland et al., 1997). Cyanine dyes that incorporate a 3,4-diazaindene ring system have been described previously for use as optical sensitizers in photographic materials (British patent No. 870,753 to Ficken et al., (1961)), but their use in association with either nucleic acids or lipid-complexed proteins as fluorescent stains has not previously been described.